


You Don't Bug Me

by TheGreatSnapescape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, But Not Really Explicit Either, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sexual Humor, awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSnapescape/pseuds/TheGreatSnapescape
Summary: Prompt: “Is there any reason you’re half naked in my room?”





	You Don't Bug Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on my tumblr; was requested as Snily "NSFW-ish"
> 
> This is my first time writing any sort of romantic/sexual relationship, and my first time writing anything NSFW (or NSFW-ish, as it were); enjoy.

A high-pitched scream shattered the rare peace that had, up until a few seconds ago, graced Spinner’s End. 

Lily’s attention was pulled sharply to the dark-haired boy at the sudden sound, the boy who was currently scrambling onto his rickety desk chair. “Get down from there, you’ll fall!” she admonished, standing up from where she’d been seated on the floor, sorting through records. “What’s wrong with you?”

Severus didn’t answer, instead shaking his head vigorously so that his long hair flew wildly around his face. After a moment, he pointed at the bed and mumbled something. 

“I didn’t catch that. Sev?”

“I said it’s under there!”

“ _What’s_ under there? Start making sense!”

“A bug! A huge, giant cockroach! Getridofit!”

Lily hid a giggle. She crossed the short distance of his bedroom and held out a hand to steady the wobbling chair. “Honestly, Sev. You’re a wizard, and you’re afraid of bugs?” 

“I’m not _afraid_ of _bugs_!” he protested, shooting her a sullen glare. “I just don’t like _those_. They’re gross.” He took her proffered hand to hop down off the chair anyway. 

“Alright, alright, fair point. Still, free potions ingredients, right?” She offered him a cheeky grin. He huffed and crossed his arms, but agreed. 

“Can you capture it for me, Lils?” he asked, the pleading note in his tone making Lily giggle again. 

“Sure. You said it was under the bed?”

“Right over th—THERE IT IS!” 

Lily found herself thrust between the piece of furniture which currently sheltered the offending bug and one gawky Slytherin whose attempt to crowd his long limbs behind her in order to make himself a smaller target was sadly in vain. Just then, she spotted movement: the scurrying insect, working its way up the wall from behind the headboard and—she yelped in surprise as Severus screamed again, dashing out of the room entirely.

“The bloody thing is FLYING, Lily! Fuck!”

“Sev,” she called into the hallway. “Why don’t you just bring me a jar and a stiff paper? I’ll take care of it for you.” As his footsteps thumped down the stairs to the kitchen, she turned back to the task of attempting to find the bug. “Where are you, little bastard?” she muttered to herself, squatting to peak under the desk. 

Lily prodded a crumpled sheet of paper by the waste basket. Immediately, she was greeted by another flurry of motion as a brown blur shot out from under the papers and toward her. She tried to move backwards, but due to her awkward position she stumbled over herself instead and landed on her backside. She grimaced as an unwelcome tickling travelled from her thigh into the folds of her clothing, ever upward, until six little legs were tapdancing up her spine in the most repulsive manner. 

“Oh, _goddammit,_ ” she hissed, yanking her jumper over her head and tossing it aside. She tore her shirt off a moment later until only her polka-dotted bra remained, a last bastion of modesty above the waist. Frantically patting at her body, she twisted her arms behind her to reach her back in search of the perverted little bugger. She was so engrossed in this task that she didn’t register the return of her friend until he coughed awkwardly from the door frame. 

“Er, Lily? Is there any reason you’re half naked in my room?”

She froze and turned to Severus, who was standing stock-still, a glass jar gripped tightly in one hand and a postcard in the other. He was staring, but not at her face. It struck her then just how absurd she must look, sitting in the middle of Severus’ floor in her silly, girly patterned bra, folded up like a pretzel as she tried to find an insect that had surely long since moved on. 

He seemed to realize at that moment that he was staring, and his gaze darted quickly away as a blush formed on his cheeks. Lily found that she was not particularly embarrassed, instead finding his own embarrassment rather endearing. A positively evil thought flashed into her head. 

“The bug,” she answered by way of explanation. “It went up my shirt, and I can’t seem to find it. Would you—would you mind? I could use your— _help_.”

“My—?” he squeaked, took a moment to clear his throat, and continued in a lower register, “—my help?”

“Your help, Sev,” she confirmed with a nod. He stepped into the room with obvious trepidation, and she stood slowly, pretending to stretch and purposefully drawing it out. She suppressed a smirk as his grip on the jar tightened until his knuckles were white, but his face gave nothing away. 

She guided him over to the bed where she plopped down and he perched on the edge, setting the jar and postcard heavily on the nightstand. “Check my back first, to see if it’s still there?” she suggested innocently, knowing full well that it wasn’t. “I just can’t see back there.”

She watched him from the corner of her eye while he peeked quickly up through his long lashes—so unusual on a guy, but so elegant on him, she mused—and shook his head. “Didn’t see it.”

“Look under the band of my bra,” she instructed. 

“Uh, Lil—”

“Don’t be afraid. It won’t bite,” she turned to him with a playful smile. “And neither will I.”

His blush deepened, but he nodded. She turned away, sweeping her long red hair over her freckled shoulder to give him better access, and couldn’t conceal the shiver that ran down her spine as his fingertips made contact with her skin. They were strong, but soft… even better than she’d imagined. 

“Sorry!” 

She frowned as the pressure of his fingers suddenly vanished, and she shot a glance of annoyance behind her. His hands hovered uncertainly in the space between them and he had an apologetic look on his face. “My—are my fingers too cold?”

Her expression relaxed and she gave a reassuring smile. “No, Sev. They felt just fine.” She turned away from him again. “Now get on with it.”

The pressure returned, hesitant at first as he first slipped under the band of her bra, as if he expected her to tell him to stop at any moment, but probing thoroughly just to be positively sure there was no stowaway insect. As his fingers worked their way deftly from the middle of her back toward the sides, she silently congratulated herself on seizing upon this unexpected opportunity which provided such an excellent pretext for why she might be in a state of undress in Sev’s bedroom, and why he might have to touch her. 

His hands were encircling her ribs now, the firm fingers just brushing the edges of her breasts under her bra, and she bit her lip—first with excitement, then in frustration as his fingers withdrew without going any further. 

“Severus!” she protested, not managing to keep the exasperation out of her tone. She turned around to face him fully. Curse him for being respectful now, of all times!

“I— _you_ were the one who insisted…that…” he held his hands up imploringly, confusion and more than a little anxiety plain in his dark eyes. “Anyway, I didn’t find anything.” 

“Pity,” she said airily. “Guess you’ll just have to look… harder.” She grinned, all traces of innocence gone, and relished the unguarded display of the string of expressions on Severus’ face as he finally cottoned onto exactly what Lily was up to. 

“You…” he breathed in disbelief, then scowled. “Did the bug even crawl up your shirt at all?”

She laughed. “Oh, that part was true. I’m pretty sure it’s gone now though!” she hurriedly assured him when he became alarmed again. Lily leaned forward until he was crowded against the wall and smiled wickedly. “It crawled up my skirt first,” she took his hand in hers and guided it to her thigh. He gulped, wide eyes never leaving hers. “And we wouldn’t want some strange, big _cock_...roach anywhere in the vicinity of my panties, would we?” 

Severus seemed to have lost the ability to speak in that moment, so all he could do was stare up at her, stunned, and shake is head in agreement. She reached forward and absently twirled a strand of his hair in her fingers, then leaned even closer to whisper in his ear.

“I think I’d like you to be absolutely certain of that.”

His arms encircled her and she was pulled down suddenly onto his lap, all thoughts of potential potions ingredients displaced by other, more pleasant potentials, and Lily smirked in triumph.

_It’s about damn time._

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the awful pun of a title; it's frankly appalling that I've debased myself so with such a cheap and witless joke. It's 3:07am and brain machine broke.


End file.
